A True Kunoichi
by mecaka
Summary: Alternate ending to the Season 1 finale (MAJOR SPOILERS). Karai hears what Shredder tells Splinter. It doesn't go well. CRAPPY SUMMARY, I don't want to give anything away!
1. Chapter 1

**So I literally JUST watched the season finale of TMNT (the 2012-13 Nickelodeon series). I couldn't help but wonder... How would Karai have reacted if she had overheard Shredder tell Splinter that she was Splinter's daughter?**

**So, anyways, here we go...**

* * *

"_What?!_"

Shredder spun around at the all-too-familiar sound of Karai's voice. _Oh, no..._ Splinter still seemed to be off-balance, so he didn't need to worry about being attacked from behind, but he did need to worry about the teenaged girl making her way towards him.

"You told me that he killed my mother! You were just using me to get to him?" Karai didn't know what to think. She was angry, and very upset. The man she knew as 'Father' had killed her mother, and had been trying to kill her _real_ father for as long as she could remember. The man she had called 'Father' since before she could walk had _lied_ to her for as long as she had been called Karai. She glared at Shredder, who, for once, seemed genuinely afraid. Then, she began tearing off her armor.

"Karai! What are you doing?"

"My name's not Karai, is it _Father_? And I'm leaving." She threw the last piece at his feet. The only thing she kept was her _katana_. She didn't want to part with it, and she might need it.

"What?! DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!"

She kept walking. She leaped up to a large window, and let herself out. Above her, a massive alien warship was throwing off electric pink sparks. She ignored it, too. She made her way onto the roof, and began leaping from building to building. She wasn't planning on _ever_ coming back to this place.

* * *

The "techno-drome" or whatever it was called had fallen into the river days ago. She knew the turtles were behind it. She couldn't help but still be mad at them. Sure, they had trained under her _real_ father, but... they had still betrayed her trust. She wasn't ready to find them yet. She knew that soon Splinter would send them out to look for her. He had seemed really upset by what Shredder had said. Maybe even more than she was. It proved that he was capable of caring about people he didn't even know. She knew he would worry for her.

Anytime she saw a member of the Foot clan, she took them out; there was no reasoning behind it, just she was mad at Shredder for lying to her, and she wanted to annoy him as much as possible. It was the only thing she could do to get back at him, short of confronting him, and that would be a death sentence.

She had always questioned his vendetta. A part of her now wondered if she had subconsciously known that she was on the wrong side. Shredder had told her of what Splinter had supposedly done to her mother, but even that wasn't enough to keep her loyalties with him.

She wondered if that was a sign of her sensitivity. She had picked up on his lies and resisted them, albeit subconsciously. Maybe that was proof that she truly deserved the title _kunoichi_.

* * *

**Okay, I know, I know... That was really short and pretty crappy... I might continue this, if I find time, but it is definitely taking backseat to my Tangled story ****_The Common Life_****. That already has hundreds of faithful readers (from what I understand of the Traffic Graph) and about half a dozen faithful reviewers, so I need to keep up with that. Plus, school is starting next week... So, I'm not going to have nearly as much time as I'd like...**

**Anyways, tell me in the reviews if I should continue, or if it's even any good. I haven't even tried to write outside of Tangled before, so try to be understanding; this is a completely different style...**

**Also, tell me if I should change the title. I couldn't think of anything really good off the top of my head.**

**READ AND REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shoot, I forgot to put a disclaimer last chapter... I guess I'll do it here! I, mecaka, do not own any of the ****_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_**** characters or plot-lines. I do not own the 2012 series on Nickelodeon. However, I do own this.**

She stepped from the shadows. Her hair had grown out some, the blonde completely faded. She only wore black now; she blended in a lot better without armor. She was even more dangerous than she had been before.

She watched as a group of men loaded several boxes onto a van. Eventually, one glanced up, and saw her.

"Oh, no! Guys, it's _her_!" he yelled. His comrades dropped the crates they were carrying. One leaped into the front seat of the van, attempting to radio for help. As all of this happened, she began walking slowly towards them, drawing her _katana_. She always took her time, just in case someone—some_thing—_else showed up. She wasn't stupid. Also, she enjoyed scaring them; they knew that any help that might come wouldn't show up in time.

She stopped when a screeching noise filled the street. The men, each a member of the Foot Clan, looked in the direction of the noise. While they were distracted, she slipped back into the shadows, and scaled a building. She watched as a graffiti-covered subway car came to a jarring halt next to the van. Then, she vanished.

She had been in hiding for two years now. She was stronger than she had been, more ruthless, and more cautious. She still didn't feel ready to face the Shredder; she wouldn't _ever_ be ready. He had trained for a lot longer than she had. She also wasn't ready to go to Splinter. She wasn't ready to fill the role of 'daughter' for someone other than the Shredder, as weird as that was.

She wasn't sure if she'd ever have a family again.

* * *

As Leo exited the Shellraiser, he thought he saw a person-shaped shadow run across the nearest roof. He blinked, and it disappeared. _Great time to start imagining things, Leo_. He took in the fight scene before him. His brothers seemed to have things handled pretty well. Mikey was shouting and whipping his _nunchaku_ around, fighting two of the Foot at once. Raph had already taken down three, and was working on number four. Donnie wasn't fighting anyone, instead, he was working on prying the lid off of one of the crates that were near and inside the van. _Strange, they had already dropped them when we arrived... I wonder what startled them..._ That was when he saw a seventh ninja, in the van, on a radio, no doubt calling for help. He went up to the driver's side door, andpulled the guy from the van.

When the fight was over, mere moments later, Leo noticed that the person at the other end of the radio was still speaking. "Where is the girl? Repeat, where is the girl? Where did she go after the turtles showed up?"

Leo immediately knew who they were talking about. A few times, Donnie had found out about something that Shredder had been planning, but, when they arrived to stop the Foot Clan, no one was there. There was almost always evidence of a fight, but not a single person around. Another time, they had snuck into one of Shredder's hideouts, and had overheard some of the members of the Foot talking about some girl who kept wrecking their plans. Apparently, this time, she had been about to stop them, but had left when he and his brothers showed up.

"H-hey, Donnie! Come here a second."

"Leo, you are not going to believe what was in those crates! I'm still trying to figure out what the Foot could possibly want with it bu—"

"DONNIE! Shut up! The guy on the other end of this radio was talking about some girl. She was _here_!"

"She was? I wonder why she didn't stay and help... You don't think she ran off because we showed up, do you?"

"I think so... Maybe she doesn't want people to see her, just like we don't want people to see us."

"Maybe..." Donnie looked like he was deep in thought.

Raph walked up to them. "Hey, Leo! You know who we haven't seen in a while? _Karai_. You haven't run into her anywhere, have you?"

"No, I haven't seen her since before the techno-drome thing."

"Dude, that was two _years_ ago! I thought you liked her!"

"Yeah, well... She almost always found me, not the other way around... I haven't even really thought about her in a while... I wonder where she went?"

* * *

_Boy, I know how to show myself a good time,_ she thought sarcastically. She was sitting on an old water tower, her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms crossed and placed on her knees, her chin digging into her forearms. She thought of this tower as her lookout spot. This is where she watched for Foot Clan activity.

She drew her _katana_, and stared at her reflection in the blade. She looked terrible. She didn't wear make-up anymore, and her hair hadn't been cut by a professional in forever. She hardly ever had money, usually had to steal just to get food. She'd lost a lot of weight.

She re-sheathed her _katana_, and turned her attention back to the streets before her. She sighed.

**What'd you think? Good? I, personally, think that this could be a LOT better... If Karai, or anyone else, seems OOC to you, keep in mind that this is 2 years later... Karai would have changed a lot being on her own, and the guys would have grown up some. Splinter will probably show up at some point... I don't really have this planned out at all...**

**Anyways, review please! I love hearing from you guys!**


End file.
